This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Elbow prostheses provide articulation between the proximal radius and the distal humerus following total elbow arthroplasty. One such elbow prosthesis is a linked or constrained elbow prosthesis that includes a first component attached to the humerus and a second component attached to the ulna. A joint or hinge disposed at a junction of the first component and the second component permits relative movement between the first component and the second component and, thus, permits movement between the humerus and the ulna at the proximal radius and the distal humerus.
Conventional elbow prostheses sometimes include a pair of condyle components extending from the medial and lateral sides of the joint, respectively. The condyle components are designed to approximate the function of the lateral epicondyle and the medial epicondyle and are intended to provide increased articular surface contact at the proximal radius and the distal humerus once the prosthesis is installed in the humerus and the ulna.
In total elbow arthroplasty, the anatomic articulation between the radius and humerus is preserved, if possible. In cases where this is not possible, articulation between the radius and humerus must be replaced with a prosthesis. While conventional elbow prostheses adequately provide articulation between the proximal ulna and the distal humerus, conventional radio-humeral elbow prostheses are not adjustable and therefore cannot be adjusted to different boney anatomies, different states of joint laxity, and different qualities and states of soft tissue tension. For example, conventional condyle components cannot be adjusted during surgery to accommodate the exact distance between the head of the proximal radius and the condyle component, which causes difficulty in tensioning the condyle component with the proximal end of the radius. Such difficulty results in the need for multiple elbow prostheses having different sized condyle components. The different sized condyle components allow a surgeon to ensure proper articulation and support of the elbow prosthesis once installed but add to the overall cost and complexity of the procedure.